


Paget Pass The Profiteroles

by Charlotteritchiestrash



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotteritchiestrash/pseuds/Charlotteritchiestrash
Summary: I'd Give into temptation, was Lord Alfred talking to the profiteroles or was it a certain someone else.





	Paget Pass The Profiteroles

**Author's Note:**

> I cant remember which episode it was but Alfred said "id give into temptation" during a meal about some  
> profiteroles but he looks at Drummond afterwards.

Alfred seated opposite Drummond at the table with Whilomena to is left and the Dutchess to his right, he ocassionally would take shy glances at the brown hair man ,he adored,that sat before him. The prifterloes where placed on the table, Alfred was discussing with the table about whether or not he was to have some,before saying "I'd give into the temptation" after taking 3 off the pile. Himself and Edward Drummond, the priminsters secactery, shared a holding glance and small smile. Drummond knew that the lord was flirting withhim he had felt a connection between them since they locked eyes however the words that had just been spoken wasa hint to Edward that he should do something and he intending on doing so.

The Boys met at "their" balcony, they had "accidentally" collided paths whilst Drummond was delivering papers for the queen. It had worked everytime, no one questioned it and the couple would have a good half an hour conversing before Drummond returned to the Priministers side. "Hello lord Alfred" "Drummond" the politely exchange nods before Drummond spoke, it was more of a command, he had his intentions and he was very determined. " Take me to your quarters, Alfred." Alfred was confused at first but didn't want to upset the man he loved and henceforth did what he asked. The walk to Alfred's chambers was silently, Edward going over in his head what he was going to do, say and how he wanted to make Alfred feel. Loved.

Drummond closed the door behind himself before turning around to see Alfred standing there the sun shining on him, and to Drummond Alfred couldn'tget any more perfect. "So what did you require?" Alfred questioned still confused as to why Edward had requested too be taken to his room.Silence, Drummond had frozen up, his plan shattering in his head, himself now realising it was this moment or never. He slowly walked over to Alfred, "Alfred," his tone of voice now softer and subtle, "I love you," Edward decided this was the perfect opportunity to kiss his Alfred the one he'd been dying for. At first Alfred was tense not kissing Edward back before, reality hit him, the kiss was elongated, and savoured by both parties, if this was to be their only kiss it was to be a hell of a good one. The couple broke the kiss to breath, forehead on forehead, Alfred's hands on Drummond's cheeks and Drummonds on Alfred's waist. "Edward," Alfred spoke pulling away from the brunette "Yes?" Edward spoke a little worried about what his love was going to say, " I love you too,"

Alfred grabbed Drummonds collar pulling him in for another kiss, and another and another. Drummond fumbled with the buttons at Alfred's waistcoat, while Alfred on the other hand, had Edward's off in no one, " Done this before Blondie?" Edward asked, shocked as too how the smaller man had removed his shirt and waistcoat so fast. Alfred didn’t respond to the question, instead he shushed him with a kiss before being shoved back against the oak dresser. Drummond was being dominant and Alfred wasn’t going to stop him. Both men now shirtless slowly making there way over to the bed, while kissing, Alfred hitting the sheets first before Drummond landing ontop of him, Drummond managing to open the button on Alfred’s trousers. Alfred gave a small to symbol to Edward that he too did want this. And wanted it the most surely did. They did love each other after all.


End file.
